bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Shimmering Quarries/@comment-35644962-20180611045735
I have pages and pages of pics. Here are ones from the last set of quests. I also have all the store items, with the exception of the Twilight Palm Pillar, for some reason that one can one can only be purchased once, which I didn't realize until it was too late to get a pic. Anyway, good job. 06-01-18 Council Quests I included some pics of scenes I thought were interesting and to give you as much detail as possible. It was fun! This last part took about 6 hours to complete. Working with you has been great! I hope we do more after getting through this project. You have done an amazing job taking all of this and making organized and well written. https://prnt.sc/jppqaz (dialogue - town crier) https://prnt.sc/jppqkz (Quest - go to CA Boundary) https://prnt.sc/jpprex (dialogue with FG - aka Flame Gaper) https://prnt.sc/jpprlh (dialogue with FG) https://prnt.sc/jpprqw (dialogue with FG) https://prnt.sc/jpprzk (dialogue with FG) https://prnt.sc/jpps9i (dialogue with FG) https://prnt.sc/jppsmu dialogue with FG) https://prnt.sc/jppsyr (Quest - Bramble Book Thieving) https://prnt.sc/jppu54 (Council dialogue) https://prnt.sc/jppuhg (Council dialogue) https://prnt.sc/jppuoo (Council dialogue) https://prnt.sc/jppuvs (Council dialogue) https://prnt.sc/jppv2x (baskets - dialogue) https://prnt.sc/jppvb1 (baskets - dialogue) https://prnt.sc/jppvnx (baskets - dialogue) https://prnt.sc/jppvxo (baskets - dialogue) https://prnt.sc/jppw5o (baskets - dialogue) https://prnt.sc/jppwpj (baskets - pic) https://prnt.sc/jppz59 (Quest - task Blind the council w/baskets) http://prntscr.com/jpq55m (gather baskets, tried to get pic of getting last one) Following is of each council member getting basket "hat" https://prnt.sc/jpq5mc (basket/hat dialogue - 1) https://prnt.sc/jpq5r3 (basket/hat dialogue - 1) https://prnt.sc/jpq5x9 (basket/hat dialogue - 1) https://prnt.sc/jpq639 (basket/hat dialogue - 2) https://prnt.sc/jpq68x (basket/hat dialogue - 2) https://prnt.sc/jpq6e9 (basket/hat dialogue - 2) https://prnt.sc/jpq6kg (basket/hat dialogue - 3) https://prnt.sc/jpq6pi (basket/hat dialogue - 3) https://prnt.sc/jpq6u5 (basket/hat dialogue - 3) https://prnt.sc/jpq71f (basket/hat dialogue - 4) https://prnt.sc/jpq79g (basket/hat dialogue - 4) https://prnt.sc/jpq7ez (basket/hat dialogue - 4) https://prnt.sc/jpq7kh (Quest - task Steal the Bramblenomicon) https://prnt.sc/jpq7sr (pic before stealing the book) https://prnt.sc/jpq7zk (Bramblenomicon restored) https://prnt.sc/jpq85j (Dialogue - time to find Teotl) https://prnt.sc/jpqc7n (Quest - Teotl's Torrid Trail) https://prnt.sc/jpqdry (Quest - Teotl's Torrid Trail - 2 maze puzzles, 56 pieces ea) LOL - not as easy at it appears at first going through the maze :) https://prnt.sc/jprdfh (Quest - completed 2 puzzles, approach Teotl) https://prnt.sc/jprdsf (Reward - awarded after leaving 2nd puzzle and going north to Teotl) https://prnt.sc/jprdyk (Dialogue - with self) https://prnt.sc/jpre26 (Quest - whack 50 Teotl's roots, can be done in Flux) https://prnt.sc/jprriv (Quest - whack 50 more Teotl's roots, can be done in Flux) https://prnt.sc/jps8c9 (Quest - pick up eyes) https://prnt.sc/jps97b (pic of eyes in front of Teotl) https://prnt.sc/jps9do (pic after eyes picked up and click on Teotl) https://prnt.sc/jps9kv (Reward - Teotl's Takedown) https://prnt.sc/jps9nr (Dialogue - return to FG) https://prnt.sc/jps9sn (Quest - speak to FG) https://prnt.sc/jpsab8 (Dialogue with FG) https://prnt.sc/jpsahv (High Jungle Hero Title) https://prnt.sc/jpsao2 (High Jungle Hero Achievement) https://prnt.sc/jpsass (pic Bramblenomicon) https://prnt.sc/jpsb0t (Dialogue with FG) https://prnt.sc/jpsb59 (Dialogue with FG) https://prnt.sc/jpsb9j (Dialogue with FG) https://prnt.sc/jpsbeg (Dialogue with FG - time to go?) https://prnt.sc/jpse1c (Dialogue with FG ) https://prnt.sc/jpse6a (Dialogue with FG - new FG) https://prnt.sc/jpseco (Dialogue with new FG) https://prnt.sc/jpsivs (Pic show 90% progress, story line over :( 2 Achievements left - 3/32 CA Proper Store items and 23/31 of artifacts for the quarries left https://prnt.sc/jpsqwl that must be the remaining 10% http://prntscr.com/jpxblo Bramblenomicon Trinket